The Order
by An-Ill-Made-Nymph
Summary: Ever wondered why it was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Marauders. Fluffish. Subtle L/J.
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to Princess Gillybean, all the way in France. Je T'aime!

* * *

'_The Marauders_! Remus, you are brilliant!' cried Sirius, jumping on James' bed. Remus smiled and slightly inclined his head, before returning to his book.

'Calm down Sirius and help me think of an order.' James said from his position next to the window.

'An order for what?' asked Sirius.

'Our names.'

'Why?' asked Peter

'Because it can't just be random, can it? Any suggestions?'

'Height?'

'Remus, don't be daft. James, stop staring at Lily and come over here and help me think. It should something interesting, defining…'

'Well done Remus, brilliant to daft in under a minute.'

'At least I'm not a stalker'

'I'm not stalking! Sirius, back me up here!'

'James, you're stalking. Now would you both shut up and think?'

'Hmph'

'Well, what about the order we die in?'

'What do you mean, Peter?'

'Well… The first to dies would be the first name on the list, and so on, I guess… up until the last marauder… or not…'

'No! It's a brilliant idea! Absolutely brilliant! The last marauder! It sounds….'

'Brilliant?'

'Oh, Remus, you and Peter have gifts with words.' cried Sirius, teary eyed.

'There is one small problem with this.'

'What, James?'

'The order, my friends, is for now'

'So?'

'Well none of us are dead are we?'

'He's right. But it was a great idea, Peter.'

'No….no…. It's the only way! We have to make it work!'

'Sirius, it isn't going to work. We'll just think of something else.'

'No, Peter! It must work! Just let me think on it.'

'It's so simple!' yelled Sirius, jumping on a sleeping Remus

'ARRRGGGHHH! What the…. Get off me Sirius!'

'What is, Sirius?' muttered a half asleep James 'What time is it any way?'

'Time is insignificant! Wake up Peter!'

'Time is not insignificant, especially if its 3am. Now GET OFF ME, SIRIUS!'

'No. James, get over here. Peter! WAKE UP!'

'urrupmh'

'PETER!'

'Let him sleep, Sirius. What ever it is, it can wait till morning.'

'No, it can't! I've solved the problem!' said Sirius, walking over to Peters' bed and shaking him.

'Sirius, leave me alone!'

'No, Peter! Get up!'

'Fine! But we had better be going to the kitchens!'

'Well, Sirius, lets have it.'

'We guess!' Sirius said proudly

'Guess?'

'The order we are going to die in!'

'Uhhh…'

'Well, that's _brilliant_, who's volunteering first?' James asked sarcastically.

'I will.'

'Remus, if this is about…'

'My _furry little problem_? What else?'

'Remus…'

'It's alright, James, he can go first, okay?' interrupted Sirius, shooting James a warning look. 'Peter, pass me a piece of paper.'

_Remus Lupin – The First Marauder_

'I'll go second, then' said Peter, breaking the silence.

'What?'

'Well, I've never been as good at magic as the rest of you' Peter said mater of factually. Then added as an after thought; 'I'm pumpkin headed.'

'Who told you that?!?' Remus asked angrily.

'Yeah! We'll hex them into oblivion…' Cried Sirius, outraged.

'I hope not! I thought of it myself.' Peter said, rather proudly.

As James and Sirius rolled on the floor laughing, Remus shook his head and wrote:

_Peter Pettigrew – The Second Marauder_

Sirius stopped laughing and sat up. 'I'll go next, then. Never did want to lead a quiet life.'

Remus wrote _Sirius Black – The Third Marauder_ without comment.

'Hey! Why am I last?'

'It's obvious isn't it?'

'Yeah James, don't you listen to your own ranting?'

'I don't rant!'

'Yes, you do. And you will be last, because even if you fight, you'll be careful. Not at all gung-ho. You'll have Lily and the children to think about.''

'Gung-ho?' Remus laughed.

James smiled serenely. 'That's right!'

'Great, thanks Sirius. He won't shut up now!' muttered Peter

'I must look after Lily. Mrs Lily Potter! Mrs Lily Potter and the kids!' Sirius, Peter and Remus laughed silently as James continued. 'There will be Little James, Little Lily and Little Harry and we will live…'

'James, shut up!'

'Where'd Harry come from?'

'And _why_ is there no 'little Sirius'?'

_We do solemnly swear we are up to no good_

_Remus Lupin_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Sirius Black_

_James Potter_

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? Complaints?

REVEIW! Its fun!


	2. Chapter 2

This is short, yes, but the next chapter will be longer. I have at least two more chapters, one written on paper, and the other in my head...

Review. You know you want to

* * *

'Gather round! We need to have an urgent meeting!' Sirius cried.

'Sirius, we only just finished that month of weekend detentions with McGonagall!'

'It isn't another prank! It's way more important. Now put away that homework Remus, and gather!'

'Fine,' Remus muttered. 'But don't expect me to let you copy.'

'Who does homework on a glorious day like today, anyway?' asked Peter

'I'm outside aren't I?'

'Well…'

'Quiet! I said we have some thing to discuss!'

'What is it Sirius?' James asked.

'Well…' Sirius lowered his voice and leaned in. 'Now we have secret names, we need to resign the pledge.'

'They're hardly _secret_ Sirius, considering how you don't hesitate to yell them at us across the great hall or in a classroom' pointed out Peter

Sirius glared at him 'Well, if you didn't take so long to eat, or fall asleep during class, I wouldn't have to yell at you, would I?'

'Let's just resign it okay?' Remus said. 'Unless anyone else has an objection, James?'

'No, it's cool. Here is the map.'

_We do solemnly swear we are up to no good_

_Moony_

_Wormtail_

_Padfoot _

_Prongs_


	3. Chapter 3

'I think we should change the order.'

**'Why, James? It's a perfectly good order.'**

'It is childish.'

**'It is not! Tell him it isn't Peter!'**

**_'Well… actually, I wouldn't mind changing it either. Guessing our deaths is a bit morbid.'_**

**'Fine then. Where's Moony?'**

_'Here.'_

**'Oh, I'm sorry, it's just; I didn't see you from under that pile of books!'**

_'Sirius, our NEWTs are only a few months away…'_

**'And when they come, you'll ace them, so what your problem?'**

_'I'll do well if I study, Sirius. You know you might want to try it some time.'_

**'Just because you've converted James, doesn't mean you should get cocky.'**

'Hello? Sirius? Remus? I thought we were discussing something.'

_'Right. Do you want to change the order we die in, or what the order is?'_

**_'What the order is, I don't like thinking about death.'_**

**'Oh! I know. We can die in the order we committed ultimate betrayal in? It's only fair. That would make it, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail.'**

_'How have James and I committed ultimate betrayal?'_

**'You broke the pledge. I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Prefect. Head Boy'**

**_'Right. It makes sense, but…'_**

**'Lily and James? I thought of that. The order has no time limit on it does it? James can live to be really old, and Peter can be, like, Dumbledore old.'**

'Aren't you all forgetting something?'

**'No.'**

_'What is it, James?'_

'Lily doesn't like me.'

_**'Yes, she does! She said herself the other day, in potions, that you…'**_

'It doesn't matter. I've given up. I don't think she will ever love me. And I think that I'm okay with that. I want her to be happy. I just don't want to live long with out her.'

_'James!'_

'Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to kill myself. I just meant that I want to fight Voldemort. And if I fight long and hard enough, I'm bound to get killed. But I'll have done a lot of good in the process. I want to fight for her, and for you Remus, and people like that. I don't think anyone has the right to chose who is worth something and who isn't. And…'

'James?' asked a shocked voice from behind them.

James jumped up, running his hand through his hair. 'Lily! What…'

'Let's go.' smirked a not surprised Remus, as he dragged off Sirius, Peter scampering behind.

**'Why did she look so surprised?'**

_'Sirius, for someone who spends so much time in the company of girls, you know very little about them.'_

'I know girls.' Sirius huffed. 'Lily just isn't a proper girl.'

_'Don't let James here you say that.'_

**'That's not what I meant! Lily's James' girl, so she's bound to be strange.'**

_**'Don't let Lily here you say that.'**_

'Oh, I don't think she'd mind.' Remus said, then added; 'About the James' girl. She'd care about the strange part.'

**'She'd find me endearing, just like everyone else, thankyou.'**

_'Probably as endearing as Professor McGonagall finds you'_

**'Professor McGonagall loves me! Stop laughing! Stop! I said stop it! Peter! Don't' make me cast a spell on you! Remus, stop it! FINE THEN! Silencio!'**


End file.
